


Just Enough

by SapphicB19



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: But Stell still has Hanakaki so....not really lol, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicB19/pseuds/SapphicB19
Summary: Sejun fears he won't be able to love Stell enough to keep him alive._____Inspired by that one RosèxJennie fic I found here lol
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero| Stell/ John Paulo Nase|Sejun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just Enough

Sejun loved Stell, he really does but apparently it's not the love that was asked of him, his love wasn't enough but Stell, he really doesn't mind. 

Sejun tries to squeeze more love out of himself, he spends his nights trying to think of Stell and how wonderful he is. Sejun's trying to love him until there's no more left of him but nothing's helping. The light in Stell's eyes is gone replaced with tiredness lingering with in his looks and his bright greetings were replaced with a mustered up smile and Sejun can't help but blame it all onto himself.

It was a typical night, the streets have died down, the people are finally home, all asleep in the comfort of their homes, the atmosphere was still but cool and Stell, he was sitting on the bathroom floor coughing up flowers, it was a typical night indeed. 

Ever since Sejun have learned about Stell's condition, his sleep became shallow just so he can aid Stell during his suffering, it was the least he can do. 

Sejun entered the room. Stell just continued to cough not bothering to look up, he knew who it was anyways. Stell felt a hand caressing his back, he still didn't bother looking at Sejun and his face that's painted with guilt and concern, made him guilty too and he had enough of that, he just wants to rest. After a few minutes Stell had calmed down and he heard sniffs from the other man. Stell looked at Sejun with a puzzled look. "I made a song for you," Sejun spoke softly with the look that Stell was trying to avoid, his voice was raspy and tired, clearly from the lack of sleep, Stell smiled sheepishly at him. Stell didn't have enough time to react to what Sejun said as he felt another tickle in his throat and immediately dipped his head, waiting for the blow.

Sejun started to sing, softly and quietly, trying to put his love into every syllable, hoping it would reach Stell and he'd be all better. Stell continued to cough. They had enough. They were tired. Stell kept wondering how has it come to this and how it become worse and while he appreciates Sejun's efforts everyday he hopes that he wouldn't love Sejun this much anymore. Sejun on the other hand doesn't know what to do anymore, everyday he fears that one day he's going to wake up and Stell would be gone and he still hasn't loved the boy enough. But their wishes really wouldn't change much, would it? 

"Goddammit stop crying," Stell grumbled as he stood up and washed up the taste of blood is his mouth. Sejun got up as well. "It's my fault," Sejun wept. "It's not, shut up," Stell dismissed as he wiped his mouth. "You're going to die and it's because of me," Sejun said, his voice laced with a bit of anger but he doesn't know what or who he's angry to. Stell laughed at that. Maybe he will.  
"It's fine. Don't worry about me" Stell added. Maybe it's not but he doesn't want to dwell on it because that would lead to pointing fingers. 

"Do you know what those flowers are and what they mean?" Stell asked, pointing at the flowers still not flushed in the toilet. Sejun answered no. "It's an iris, they mean hope," Stell smiled, a smile that Sejun hasn't seen in months, a real and genuine smile. Maybe there is hope for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. This is short. Tell me what you think.


End file.
